


Getting Warmer

by kittenofdoomage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha!Dean, Alpha!Sam, Alpha/Omega, F/M, Kink, Knotting, Mating, NSFW, Omega!OFC, Oral, Reader Insert, Rutting, Sex, Smut, Teasing, UST, a/o, alpha/beta/omega, heat - Freeform, injury to reader, male heats, omega!reader, reluctance, trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 20:32:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5884315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: The reader is stuck at the bunker when she's injured on a hunt, and her heat starts. She doesn't want to admit her feelings for Sam, despite her life being on the line.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Warmer

You hated asking for help. Being independent was probably one of your proudest traits, and the fact that there was a nest of vampire just too damn big for you to handle, was hard to admit.

The fact that the Winchesters were the only hunters in the vicinity able to come to your aid? Just icing on the cake really.

Okay, Dean, you could handle. He was mated already, and as far as Alphas went, he was cocky as shit, but it just made him more adorable, especially when his Omega walloped him one round the head for it. Alphas weren’t always the dominant one in the relationship, and whilst Dean came across as “in charge”, all it took was one word from Cassie and he was done for. They’d been mated a long ass time, in fact, you weren’t entirely sure how long, but you knew she stayed out of the hunting game. It was amazing they hadn’t had pups yet, but of course, you knew Dean was reluctant to follow that path.

And then there was Sam. Sammy Winchester. Ugh. Just his name pissed you off. Of course, his first impression two years ago hadn’t been the best, when he’d been soulless and all. He’d made a lewd comment about you being a hunter, but then he’d gone on to mock the fact that you were an Omega.

He’d stopped laughing when you’d fractured his nose.

Since then, he’d been cold to you, speaking only when necessary, although he had your back in a fight. There was no love lost between the pair of you, and Dean had always joked that you were the perfect match.

No. Fucking. Way.

Maybe you were an Omega, but you _controlled_ your heats. You nailed that shit down before it got out of hand. The joys of a safe-house in the middle of nowhere that Bobby had helped you set up years ago, and the fact that you were who you were, gave no hint to anyone else that you were an Omega. You’d never even figured out how Sam had sniffed it the second he saw you. He’d never told anyone except his brother, because no other hunter had ever mentioned it.

You didn’t need an Alpha. You didn’t need a mate or anyone trying to dominate you. You certainly didn’t need pups.

If anything, you lived as an Omega would in a wolf pack. You were outcast, and not normally found in society. You hunted alone, lived alone…but you were happy with that. Most of the time.

And now you had to share space with the Winchesters.

Dean was all smiles when he arrived, and you’d welcomed him warmly. Asking after Cassie, he’d grinned and nodded that she was good, that you should come over for dinner some time in the swanky new bunker they’d found. With a non committal answer, you’d turned to greet Sam.

‘Sam.’ You nodded, keeping it business-like. 'Good to see you in one piece.’

He returned the nod, a tight smile on his face. 'Y/N. You’re looking…well.’

Dean grimaced, rolling his eyes. 'That’s the pleasantries out of the way. It’s late, and I’m hungry. Any good diners round here? I’ve not had the pleasure of this town yet.’

'You’re not missing much. But the bacon cheeseburgers are pretty ace at the diner next door.’ You gestured behind you. 'My treat?’

*****

'So, we’re agreed?’ Dean said, pointing to the location you’d marked on the map, surrounded by the surveillance photos you’d obtained from traffic cameras and Google Earth. 'Me and you, Y/N, take the front entrance. Sam, you come around the back and we take the suckers at dawn.’ You and Sam nodded in tandem, and Dean glanced at his watch. 'It’s nearly midnight. Get some rest and head out?’

'Sounds good to me.’ You grinned, heading over to your bed. 'You guys gonna grab a room or crash here?’

'We can crash here.’ Dean glanced at Sam, who shrugged his indifference. 'Wanna share with Sam?’ He teased, and you scowled, but didn’t say anything. Okay, you wouldn’t call Sam a friend, but you weren’t going to be outright nasty to him. 'Guess we’re top and tailing, little brother.’

Sam groaned, picking up his duffel from the chair. 'As long as you don’t kick me in the face again.’

'Only if you promise not to spoon me.’ Dean laughed in response, drawing a chuckle from you. Sam shook his head, mumbling to himself, before heading for the bathroom. His brother watched him leave, before sitting on the spare bed opposite yours. 'How you been doing, anyways, Y/N?’

You blinked at the question, sitting on your own bed and picking up your duffel. 'I’m good, Dean. Why d'ya ask?’

'Well, you know…just thought maybe you’d have found a guy by now.’ He didn’t beat about the bush and you narrowed your eyes. 'Cassie’s always asking. Well, technically, Cassie is always hinting to Sam -’

'Not going there.’ You snorted. 'Sam and me don’t exactly get along, Dean. Hell, we barely say two words to each other.’ You shrugged, pulling out your sleep shirt and shorts. 'Besides – I’ve got no intention of any of that stuff.’

'Neither did I.’ Dean admitted, fiddling with a loose strand on the bedcover. 'But then you find…you know…’

'Your true mate?’ You scoffed. 'Listen, Dean, I know you and Cassie have that and other people have that, but it’s not for me, okay? I’m not a real Omega. All I have is the heats – no intention of breeding, no intention of taking a mate…I’m better off alone.’

'Yeah, you seem real better off.’ He said, raising an eyebrow, before shaking his head. 'You know, you seem to get more bitter every time I see you. Like the only joy you get any more is killing things.’

'Dean, that was the only joy I ever had. Didn’t exactly grow up with the Brady Bunch. No family, not a wealth of friends – hunting is what I got. I’m making the best of that.’

The conversation was interrupted by Sam leaving the bathroom, and Dean stood up, taking the next slot. You weren’t fussed about having a shower, so you slipped under the covers, pulling off your clothes out of sight, and dressing quickly in your sleeping clothes. Sam didn’t even glance at you.

By the time Dean came back out of the bathroom, you were asleep.

*****

'Sam!’ Dean’s yell echoed through the dilapidated barn, almost reaching over the growls of the vampires that had you pinned. You heard the sound of a machete slicing through bone and blood splattered across your face as one vamp bit into your forearm, not hitting the vein, but tearing the flesh enough for blood to well up and drip down your skin. A screech ripped from your throat, and you felt another bite into your thigh, centimetres from your femoral artery.

Dean yelled again, and you saw a face hover above yours, claws digging into your stomach, tearing the skin as you saw sharp teeth descend on your neck. The sensation of blood being drawn away from your body left you light headed, and you rasped out a cry for help as the vamps slowly killed you.

You weren’t sure if the vampire on your arm was gone, or if you’d gone numb from blood loss, but you felt the one on your neck being torn away, more spray hitting your cheeks, but this time it was yours.

'Y/N?’ It wasn’t Dean’s voice, but Sam’s calling your name, his large hands covering the wound on your throat, your blood slipping through his fingers. You must have been pretty far gone, because it sounded like he was _concerned_ about you.

'Y/N?’ Dean this time. 'Shit. Hold on, sweetheart, we’ve got you.’

'They’re all dead. She’s been bit pretty bad, Dean.’ Sam seemed quieter, the pressure of his hand on your neck almost like a dream. 'We need to get her somewhere…hospital…or….’

'I know…’

'Or she’s not gonna make it…’

When did the world get so dark?

*****

Everything hurt.

You’d heard that expression before, but _now_ you knew the true meaning of it. From your toes up to your ears, it _hurt_.

The first mistake was trying to move. That hurt even more, and a groan echoed through your chest. You opened your mouth and tried to call out. Apparently, that was your second mistake.

'Whoa, whoa.’ The voice was female, and you recognised it after a few seconds as Cassie’s. 'You need to not move right now, sweetie.’

'Cassie?’ Your throat was agony, and she picked up on this, holding out a cup of water with a straw.

'Gently, Y/N. That vamp nearly crushed your throat when he took a bite outta ya.’ You nodded almost imperceptibly, sucking softly at the straw, the relief of the water sliding down your oesophagus too good to put into words. 'Sam and Dean managed to get you stabilized and back here. Hospitals and too many questions, you know the drill.’

'Are…they….okay?’ You asked, closing your eyes as you tried to will your body to relax. The pain was hitting you like seizures, making your body tense and increasing the discomfort.

'They’re fine. Worried about you. Especially Sam.’ Your mind didn’t quite grab that fact, and Cassie sighed. 'We can’t get hold of Castiel right now, so it looks like you’re gonna have to heal this on your own.’ You were so damn tired, you didn’t like the sound of that. Your eyes wouldn’t open again, and your breathing started to even out. 'I’m gonna be right here, Y/N. We got you, okay? You’re gonna be fine.’

*****

When you next opened your eyes, you turned your head, finding it slightly easier to move. Looking to your right, you found a blank wall, containing two or three shelves with a few books. Turning to the left, there was a bedside table, covered in bottles of pills, a glass of water with a straw and bloodied bandages.

Someone was touching your thigh, and you shifted a little, trying to sit up.

'Hey.’ You said, your throat still like sandpaper and your arms aching under your weight. 'What are…’ Sam’s eyes met yours and you paused, frowning. 'Sam?’

'Cassie had to go and get some rest. We’ve been taking shifts.’ He looked down at where his hands were wrapping fresh bandage around your leg. 'Your dressings needed changing, I didn’t wanna leave it.’

'Oh.’ You tried to clear your throat and nodded, before watching as Sam continued what he was doing.

'This bite doesn’t seem to want to heal. It will, but it’s taking it’s time.’ He stood straight as he finished, and moved towards your upper torso, causing you to stiffen, and he froze. 'I’m just gonna help you sit up.’ He said, and you relaxed a little, nodding again.

'Okay.’

Sam’s large hands hooked underneath your armpits, helping you shuffle up the bed. Before you leant against the headboard, he pulled a couple of your pillows up to pad the wood. 'There you go. Drink?’ He handed you the glass and you took it gratefully. After a few sips, you smiled awkwardly at him, and he returned the expression.

'Thank you, Sam.’

'Dean will be here soon. You won’t have to put up with me much longer.’ He seemed a little put out by what he was saying and you frowned.

'I-’ You shook your head. 'I don’t mind you being here.’ He blinked at the words, as if he didn’t quite understand them. 'You saved my life. I’m…thank you.’ It seemed a little lame to say it like that, and you sank down a little. 'Doesn’t seem like enough to just say it.’

Sam smiled, and you warmed to him a little. It might have been the first genuine smile he’d ever given you. 'I’m glad you called us in for help, Y/N. I know you’re a great hunter but…that was hit and miss even with the three of us.’ There had been any number of ways he could have said that, but Sam Winchester complimenting your hunting skills? You may not be his friend, but it was definitely something that made you swell a little with pride. There weren’t many out there better than the Winchester brothers in this life. 'And I’m really glad you’re gonna be okay.’ He reached out, laying one of his large hands over yours.

You opened your mouth to reply, but the door opened, interrupting you. Dean walked in, a tray of food in his hands, and he brightened as he saw you were awake.

'Y/N! Glad to see you up.’ Sam stood up as his brother approached, removing himself from the room without another word. You watched him leave, even as Dean sat down beside you with the tray. The door shut, and you kept staring, wondering what the hell had just happened between you and Sam. Dean, remaining oblivious, kept chatting. 'We got jello, ice cream and some other soft mushy stuff that Cassie said would be good for you whilst your throat is healing up. Sam changed your bandages?’

You nodded, swallowing down the disappointment that Sam had left. 'Yeah he did.’

The elder Winchester grinned., 'Good. He’s better at it than me.’ He held up the jello pot. 'Want some green stuff?’

*****

The days passed, and you didn’t see much of Sam. Two days after what you thought might have been a moment, you were finally allowed out of bed, and you were as wobbly as a newborn lamb. Taking a few steps outside of the room you’d been stuck in for nearly a week, you waved off Dean’s offer of help. You were determined to do this on your own.

With a hiss, you tried to avoid putting too much weight on your left leg, as the bite was still painful, despite the fact that it was healing now. Your neck wasn’t as purple and swollen as it had been and the bite on your wrist had all but scarred over. There was no way in hell you’d be hunting any time soon, but you didn’t particularly want to stay in the bunker.

The kitchen was just ahead and you could hear Cassie humming as she cooked something, and you set your mind on the target, willing your body to carry you until you reached the bench in the kitchen. Of course, your leg shook, and gave way just before the doorway and you instinctively put your hands out to prevent your face making love to the concrete floor.

You didn’t expect the strong arms catching you, or circling around your waist to pull you up and against a hard chest. Turning in the grip of your rescuer, you found yourself nose to chin with Sam, and he grinned.

'Second time you’ve saved me.’ You muttered.

'This time was slightly less life-threatening.’ He responded, releasing his grip but still keeping his hands on your upper arms. Something in your belly stiffened and then cracked, and there was a change in the atmosphere. You didn’t know if Sam sensed it.

'I was trying to get to the kitchen.’ You grinned sheepishly. 'Whatever Cassie is cooking smells _really_ good.’

'It normally is.’ He agreed, looping his arm through yours. 'I’ll escort you.’ You couldn’t hide the shiver that went through you at the touch of an Alpha on you. Sam seemed to notice, but assumed you were cold. 'I’ll grab you a jumper when you’re settled. Sometimes blood loss can leave you with a maladjusted sense of temperature for a while.’ You nodded, smiling tightly, glad he hadn’t realised that you’d only shivered because of your stupid Omega biology.

True to his word, when you were sat at the kitchen bench, listening to Cassie chatter on about her recent purchase on Amazon (the woman had a gift for finding a bargain), Sam disappeared, before coming back with a huge thick jumper for you. It was plain grey, and clearly his, but you didn’t protest as he helped you slip it over your head. The fabric was saturated with the smell of him, and you inhaled discreetly, wondering when you’d missed that Sam smelt like fresh baked pastries and mint.

He mentioned something to Cassie and left again, as the other Omega brought over some food and sat opposite you. You were staring, immersed in your own messy thoughts as she smiled at you and pushed your bowl closer.

'Hey. Out of dreamland, girl.’ She clicked her fingers and you jumped, looking down at the stew she’d served before picking up your spoon.

'Sorry, Cassie.’ You grinned, taking a mouthful of stew, chewing slowly. As you savoured the tastes on your tongue, you moaned in pleasure. 'This is really good. How are the boys not fat?’ You giggled and she smiled again, watching you eat.

'So…can’t help but notice the frosty atmosphere between you and Sam seems to have…warmed up a little.’

You blinked, staring at her, pausing in eating your food. 'I have no idea what you mean.’

'Oh come on. He might not notice, but I know the signs. The way you look at him. The fact that you _smelled_ his jumper. You’re in need of an Alpha, sweetheart, and I’m betting you just imprinted on Sam.’ She chuckled. 'Not that I blame you. Winchesters are usually a fine specimen to pick. Trust me.’ She winked.

'I haven’t _imprinted_ on Sam.’ You stuttered. 'I’m not interested in…anyone that way…I’m not…’

'Oh hon, he’s clearly meant -’

'No, Cassie, please, don’t.’ You dropped your spoon. 'I’m just grateful. Him and Dean saved my life. I’d be dead right now.’ You shook your head. 'I’m not interested in bonding with anyone. I’m not looking for a mate.’

'Because you’re independent right?’ She laughed. 'You think I don’t know that feeling? I didn’t want to be forced into anything either, sweetie. But it happens. And trust me, when you’re found that missing half, you feel -’

'Sam isn’t my missing half. I’m. Just. Grateful.’

'I don’t see you sniffing Dean’s jumpers.’ She pointed out and you scowled, trying to ignore her triumphant grin. 'Ha. You’re hot for Sam. Just admit it.’

You shook your head, before picking up your spoon and resuming eating. 'I just wanna get back on my feet and get out of here. I love you, Cassie, you know that. You and Dean are the closest things to family I’ll ever have, but I’m better off on my own.’ You knew her standard argument to your declaration, it was one you’d heard a thousand times from her, and you kept your eyes on your food as she stood up from the table.

'You’re never better off on your own, Y/N. Don’t rush yourself. You could make it worse in the long run.’

You knew she was right.

And you kinda hated her for it.

*****

You’d managed to avoid everyone for an entire six hours before Dean and Cassie left on a supply run. Of course, Sam was left behind to help you out if you needed anything, and you groaned when the other Omega informed you of this decision, the sly smile on her face confirming everything you knew she was up to.

Cassie couldn’t resist a goddamn matchmaking case. How you were going to convince her that you and Sam were not matchable people was beyond you.

You’d sat in your room for an hour, watching random crap on the television before a knock at the door disturbed you, and you called out for Sam to come in. He entered with two cups of coffee and a smile on his face as he sat next to you. 'Thought you might like some company.’

You weren’t entirely sure if you did, but nodded anyway, taking the coffee he offered you. A comfortable silence settled in for a few moments as he watched the television with you.

'What is this?’

'Some British thing.’ You replied. 'I got hooked on Downton Abbey but it doesn’t seem like anything else to come out of England is as good. And the next series of Downton doesn’t start until fall.’ You sipped at the coffee, smiling over at him. 'We can watch something else?’

Sam shook his head. 'It’s okay. Although, if you wanted, Cassie ordered me the next season of Game Of Thrones. Maybe you can watch it with me?’

'I’ve never seen the first season.’ You admitted, much to Sam’s horror.

'Then you gotta watch it!’ He said, almost animated with excitement. 'It’s fantastic. Did you read the books?’

'A long time ago. I don’t…I don’t really have time for any of that any more.’ You fell silent and Sam seemed to sense that it wasn’t something you wanted to talk about. Your gaze fell to the bedspread, and you held your coffee tightly, jumping a little as his fingers touched your neck.

'This needs changing again.’ He muttered, before standing and putting his coffee on the bedside table. 'Let me take care of it.’ You didn’t resist as he pulled off the old bandage, but you hissed as the cold antiseptic pad smoothed its way over the wound. 'It’s mostly healed.’ Sam said quietly, his long fingers testing the area gently as he cleaned it. 'Maybe another week and you should be just bearing scars. A couple months and they’ll be gone too.’ He placed another fresh patch of gauze over the bite and secured it in place. When he’d finished, his hand drifted down, to where you wore the short shorts under the thick jumper he’d lent you days ago. 'This one though…this one will likely never heal properly.’

You shrugged, looking down at where his hand rested below the gauze covered bite wound. 'I don’t mind. Always good to have a reminder that you’re alive I guess.’

Sam smiled. 'Did you change this one yourself?’ He asked and you nodded. 'Good.’ The tone of his voice sent a shiver cascading down your spine, and he withdrew his hand, leaving you feeling a little bereft. 'I’ll be back in a second. Get yourself comfortable, because I am introducing you to the world of Westeros.’

You frowned, watching as he left the room for a couple of moments, before returning with a box set in hand. 'So, you’re gonna make me sit through an entire series?’ You asked, scooting up the bed with your coffee in hand. Sam grinned.

'It’s not like any other series. You’re gonna love it. Gore, bloodshed…’ He paused, before looking at you with a twinkle in his eye. 'Sex.’

'Sounds engaging.’ You quipped as he popped the first disc into the player, taking the space next to you at the top of the bed, his arm looping around you. The shock must have been written across your face as Sam blushed a little.

'Sorry. It’s just, you shivered again, and I thought the jumper might not be doing the trick.’ He pointed the remote at the screen, before pulling the covers over your bare legs. 'Gotta keep warm when you’re healing. And I know it can get cold in here.’

You smiled, snuggling into his side without fearing the consequences. 'It’s okay, I’m getting warmer.’

*****

It was so warm and comfy where you were, and you didn’t want to move. But the sensations deep in your belly pulled at your centre and you groaned, rolling over into the covers, trying to bury yourself in them. The blankets tightened around you, and you squeezed your eyes closed further, trying to ignore what you already knew.

You’d stayed too long at the bunker.

You’d gone into heat.

Another groan spilled from your lips as you ground yourself against the blanket, feeling the need for friction. To your surprise, the blanket groaned back, hardening against your soft body, and your eyes flew open.

'Fuck…Y/N.’ Sam’s voice burst through the haze of arousal surrounding you, and you pushed back, floundering and falling off of the bed with a yelp of pain. Seconds later, Sam’s face appeared over the edge of the bed, concern written across his face. 'You okay?’

'Sam…I…I can’t…’ Pain laced through your stomach, coupled with pain in your leg and you realised you’d ripped open the wound on your leg again. Blood seeped through the dressing and you hissed at the pain.

Within a minute, Sam was off of the bed, scooping you up into his arms and placing you back on the mattress. As he reached for your leg, ready to clean up the damage, you pushed him away.

'Sam, you, you need to leave!’ You begged. 'Please.’

His eyes narrowed, the pupils black underneath his lashes. 'I knew it. I smelt it. You’re in heat.’

'You. Need. To. Leave.’ You growled. 'Now.’

'I-’

'Get out!’ Your voice was high pitched and hysterical, and the door burst open, revealing Dean and Cassie. As soon as Dean stepped into the room, he smelt it, and shook his head.

'Sam, move it.’ He ordered, as Cassie rushed to your side, horror on her face at the blood dripping down your leg onto the covers. She ignored her mate as he dragged Sam from the bedroom, despite the younger brother’s protests. The door slammed behind them and you collapsed back onto the bed.

'Cassie…’ You gasped, as she pulled off the soiled dressing. 'It’s too early.’

'Too early for what?’

'I’m not…it shouldn’t…’ You winced and cried out in pain as she started to clean the wound. 'I fell asleep on him. He was being nice, and I’ve been so…and then I was asleep, and…’ Cassie’s fingers were as gentle as could be but it still _hurt_ so much. Tears spilled freely from your eyes. 'I’m in heat, Cassie. I need to leave. I need to get out of here.’ You started to move, but Cassie stopped you, placing her hands on your shoulders firmly.

Her eyes met yours as you fought against her with minimal strength, more distressed over the situation than intent on leaving and Cassie knew it. 'Y/N, you need to calm down.’ She turned as shouting came from the doorway, and a curse dropped from her lips. Two Alphas fighting was never good. 'I know you’re in heat, okay? This happens sometimes.’ She looked like she wanted to add to it, but instead she returned to your wound, pulling fresh gauze from the bedside table. 'This is never going to heal if you don’t stop being so stubborn.’

'Cassie, I need to get out of here.’ You pleaded, ignoring her words.

'No, Y/N. You need to stay here and heal.’

'But…Sam…’

'Can be controlled.’ Cassie hushed you as you opened your mouth to argue. 'I can get you some suppressants, okay? I’ve got things that will help.’ She finished strapping your leg up before looking you square in the eyes. 'But you need to make a decision. I’m telling you this as your friend – at this age, heats only come on early when you’re close to your true mate.’ Your face scrunched up and you opened your mouth once more. 'I know, I know, you don’t believe in that.’ She took your hand. 'But I do. Don’t fight it. You’ll only regret it.’ A smile spread over your face. 'You might think that giving in to biology will render you a slave to your hormones, that it’ll take away everything that’s you but….Y/N…it doesn’t.’

'I’m better off alone.’ You whispered, sticking to the mantra you’d used for so long.

Cassie shook her head. 'Stop telling yourself that.’

'It’s true.’ You were crying now. 'Sam has only been…he’s only been nice to me because I nearly died.’

'No he hasn’t.’ She said. 'Sam’s been in love with you for years now. Dean told me that he’s never done anything about it because he was convinced you hated him after you met him when he was soulless.’ Cassie’s hand squeezed yours a little. 'Sam Winchester has been head over heels for you since he met you. Now when are you going to wise up and realise you’re head over heels for him?’

*****

Dean had taken Sam away from the bunker. He’d fought against his brother for hours, until the elder had decided that removing him from the situation was the best thing to do. You’d not protested, keeping yourself in your room, trying to ignore the heat getting worse everyday. On the second day after Sam had gone, you’d emerged from your room, the limp in your leg still there as you moved through the bunker, desperately searching for something.

Cassie came out from the library, looking at you in concern as you hobbled through the corridor, your twisted with stress. 'Y/N? What’s wrong?’

'The jumper. The jumper is gone.’ You babbled, wringing your hands as you looked at her. 'I can’t find it.’

'Whoa, wait, which jumper?’ She came up in front of you, holding her palms flat against your shoulders. 'You need to calm down.’

'I can’t find the damn jumper, Cassie.’ Tears fell from your eyes, and you clung to her.

'Jeez, you’re burning up.’ She whispered, folding her arms around you. 'You need to be laying down until this passes.’

'I need the jumper. It smelt like him.’ You shuddered, allowing her to pull you back to your room. 'It made me feel better…god, what the hell is wrong with me?’

Cassie’s hands eased you onto your bed, and you sobbed into your hands, as she tottered around the room, looking for the jumper. You lay back, curling into a ball, shivering despite the warmth of your skin. As the space beside you filled with the soft fabric of the jumper Sam had lent you days ago, you reached out, holding it close.

'Y/N…I have to call Sam.’

'No.’ You whimpered, closing your eyes.

'You’re seeking out his scent, sweetheart. You’ve been alone too long. If you ignore this, if you keep fighting…I’m scared it’s going to kill you, or drive you mad.’ She pushed the hair off of your sweaty forehead. 'You can’t keep this up.’

You shook your head. 'I can do this.’ Your fingers dug into the fabric, holding it closer. 'I can do this. I don’t need my Alpha.’ Logically, you knew that fighting this would kill you, or like Cassie said, drive you mad. You’d heard of it happening before, but you couldn’t give it. Fighting this was all you had – biology couldn’t dictate your every move.

'You do need him, Y/N.’ Cassie urged, pulling the covers over you, knowing that no matter how hot your skin was, you’d be freezing. 'I know you’re being stubborn, but…please…let me call Sam.’

'No. No. I can’t. I don’t want him.’

She made a noise under her breath. 'Thin line between love and hate, my mother always used to say.’ You ignored it. 'And at this rate, Y/N, you’re gonna hang yourself with that line.’

'I can’t give in…'Your breath came in quick, short pants, and you clung to the jumper as Cassie stroked your forehead, willing you to sleep, to try and rest.

*****

The door to the bunker burst open, and Cassie yelped at the sound, jumping up from her spot in the library.

'Sam!’ Dean’s voice echoed down the hallway. 'Get back here!’

'She’s gonna fucking die, Dean!’ Sam screamed back, stomping down the steps. 'You didn’t have to follow me!’

The taller Winchester appeared, his brother hot on his tail as he ran through the bunker. Cassie moved to intercept him, knowing Dean wouldn’t let anything happen to her. Sam was flushed, his hair messy, skin covered in a thin sheen of sweat and her heart fell.

He’d gone into rut.

Shit.

'Dean?’ Cassie asked, and her mate responded, holding up his hands, before grabbing for Sam’s shoulder.

'It’s okay, baby. He’s just…a little wound up.’

'Let me passed, Cassie.’ Sam ground out, shrugging off his brother’s touch. 'I need to get to her. She’s hurting.’

Her eyes widened. 'He’s got it bad.’

Dean nodded, keeping his eyes on Sam. 'You’re telling me. He gave me the slip and then stole a car to get back here. I’m lucky he stole a piece of shit so the 'Pala could keep up.’ He edged forward, reaching out again. 'I don’t think we’re getting him out of here again.’

'Damn right you’re not.’ Sam growled, whirling on Dean. 'You’re not taking me away from her.’

Cassie shushed him, taking his forearm, Dean’s expression turning to concern at the gesture. 'Sam, Y/N is sick. She’s hurting.’ She swallowed. 'And she’s denying everything. She doesn’t want a mate.’

'Bullshit.’ Sam spat. 'She’s my Omega. It only happens like this if…’

'If she’s your true mate, that’s right, but right now, she’s confused and upset.’ Cassie looked at him with sympathy. 'You can’t force her into anything, Sam. She’s never wanted this.’

His face sank into desperation. 'She’s never wanted me.’

'That’s not true.’ Dean said. 'You guys just always had that love hate thing going on.’

Sam shook his head. 'No, she’s never liked me. I never…I was never nice, I thought I’d made that better but…she’s gonna die if she doesn’t…’ He looked so stricken, his eyes moving beyond Cassie to the corridor beyond. The entire bunker was thick with your scent, and he wanted to run to you, despite your denial of him.

'You _can’t_ force it, Sam. She’ll come around. She does feel for you…she’s just scared.’ Dean pulled Sam back, trying to comfort him. 'Give her time.’

'She might not have much.’ Cassie whispered sadly. 'She was going downhill pretty quick.’ Dean and Sam both looked at her, one concerned and one terrified. 'I don’t know what to do, Dean. She’s fighting it because she doesn’t want to give into biology. She doesn’t think she belongs with Sam.’

'But she does.’ He whined. 'She does belong with me.’

'We know that, Sam. But this has happened so suddenly…’

'Cassie is right, Sam.’ Dean agreed with his mate. 'This has happened suddenly. We need to…we need to approach this gently.’

'I’m not leaving.’ The younger Winchester scowled. 'I’m not. Even if you say it’s best…I can’t…my head’s full of her now, and being without her…’ He shook his head furiously. 'No.’

'We’re not asking you to be without her, Sam.’ Cassie urged. 'Just…let her come to you.’ He watched his brother’s mate for a moment, then sagged, sighing heavily. 'Go and get some rest. If you’ve been on edge for too long, you’ll burn out too. Then you’ll be no use to anyone.’ She looked at Dean, who nodded and kept his hand on Sam’s shoulder, guiding him down the corridor. Cassie kept close behind, before splitting off and heading for your room.

You needed to know that Sam was in as much danger as you.

*****

The bunker was silent when you woke up, and you immediately threw the covers off of your too hot body. Dragging yourself from the bed, you felt the cramps start up straight away, and a groan slipped from your lips.

Sam’s jumper was discarded on the bed once more, and you briefly glanced at it, feeling heat curl in your lower belly, and you inhaled, closing your eyes as his strong scent flooded your senses. Opening your bedroom door, you listened for a moment, hearing Dean’s soft snoring.

The corridor smelt like nothing but home, the smell of Alpha, _your_ Alpha, the only thing pulling you forward and you stepped outside, following the scent. He wasn’t in his bedroom, and you kept moving, heading for the library.

Sam was curled up on the little sofa, his big body crammed into the small space in an almost ridiculous manner, but you only felt relief at seeing him, whole and in front of you. As you drew closer, he twitched, and then awoke, looking up at you with blown pupils.

'Y/N…’ He spoke quietly, but the single utterance of your name made you fall to your knees, almost crying at seeing him. 'You’re…’

'Alpha.’ You whispered, throwing your arms around him. 'I can’t…I can’t fight it….’

'Sssh.’ Sam’s arms held you close as he pressed a kiss on your cheek. 'It’s okay. You don’t need to fight.’

'I don’t want to be…I don’t….’

'I know. Cassie told me. I’m not gonna make you submit, baby, you know I wouldn’t do that. It doesn’t have to be that way.’ He pulled back a little, looking into your eyes. 'I’ve waited so long for you…’ He smiled, before pressing a soft kiss to your lips. 'So long…’

You nodded. 'I’m sorry.’

'Nothing to be sorry for,’ he hushed, his large hands cupping your face. 'You were worth waiting for.’

'Why didn’t you tell me?’ You asked, and Sam went a little red, knowing what you mean. He shook his head. 'Why?’ You repeated.

'Because I didn’t think I deserved you.’ He replied, and you giggled, almost insanely.

'God, I thought…I thought you hated me.’

Sam’s head shook furiously, and he stood up, pulling you with him. 'I’ll show you how much that isn’t true.’ His hands went to your waist, picking you up as you wrapped your legs around him, his arms holding you firm against his body. He stumbled a little, before finding a pace, quickly striding towards his room with you in his arms. 'Is my room okay?’ He mumbled, his lips barely apart from yours.

'Yes, god, yes…’ You begged, not willing to leave his arms. He practically kicked the door open, using his entire body to shut it again behind you both, before carrying you to his bed, both of you falling onto the mattress in a tangle of limbs.

You were only wearing the shorts and tank top you’d worn to bed, your skin slippery with sweat as he explored your body, and he quickly worked on divesting himself of the sleep shirt and tracksuit bottoms he was in. Moaning into his mouth as he kissed you again, you ground against him, desperate for some kind of friction. Sam obliged, running his hand over your collarbone, before brushing downwards to find your nipples straining against the fabric of the top. With one movement, he ripped it away from your body, breaking the kiss to bend his head and suck one hard nipple into his mouth.

With a whimper, you pushed your own shorts down, revealing your neatly groomed pubic mound. Sam pulled away from your breast, his long fingers dipping between your thighs to find you wet and wanting.

'Fuck, you smell amazing.’ He muttered, licking his fingers clean. 'I need you, Y/N. So bad.’

'I know.’ You gasped as he used one knee to push your thighs apart. 'Sam….Alpha…need your knot….need it now….’

Sam grunted, nipping at your neck as he knelt between your legs, fisting his cock in one hand, his other holding his weight off of you.

'You’re sure?’ He asked, suddenly pulling back a little and you cried out, nodding.

'I can….I can’t do this without you….I’m sorry…I tried…’ You were almost on the verge of tears again, and Sam shook his head, kissing you.

'I was meant for you, baby.’ He whispered, rubbing the head of his thick cock against you. 'Always you.’ He pushed into you, and your tears faded away as his pelvis came flush with yours. 'Always you.’ He repeated, pulling out a little way before thrusting in again.

'Alpha…’ You begged, needing that release, that friction. With Sam inside you, his body pressed against yours, you felt complete, just like Cassie had said you would, but you needed to cum so badly, needed his knot to fill you. Sam needed the same, as he started to move into you steadily, his arms pulling you close.

'My sweet Omega, Y/N, you have no idea…’ His words trailed off as he continued to pound you into the mattress, his movements animalistic but gentle, his hands caressing your skin as you writhed underneath him, your orgasm cresting without warning. Your walls squeezed his cock hard, and he yelped, before doubling his speed, his cock swelling inside you.

'Need it, Sam, need your knot…please…’

He nodded, gasping for air as he pressed his forehead against yours. 'Gonna knot you, sweetheart. Gonna fill you up with my pups.’ His words were almost terrifying but at that moment, all you ever wanted as he held you close and continued to fuck you.

Your second climax pushed him over the edge as you screamed his name, and his knot swelled, lodging the length of him inside your body, his cries echoing yours as he slowly stopped moving, his pants leaving a warm patch on your sweaty skin.

'Sam…’ You whispered.

'You okay?’ He asked, concerned and you nodded.

'I’m so sorry.’

'Sorry for what?’

'Making you think I hated you.’ You whispered, avoiding his eyes. 'I think I convinced myself but…but you’re….’ He raised your chin so you faced him. 'I was avoiding the truth. I knew, I just….couldn’t…’

He smiled. 'I loved you the second I saw you. Even soulless, I knew you were mine. Knew you were meant for me.’ His long fingers caressed your face. 'My Omega.’ You burrowed into his chest, savoring the warmth of his skin against yours, and slowly, he pulled you onto your side, grabbing his bed covers to cover the both of you. 'You’re not cold are you?’ He asked and you smiled.

'I’m getting warmer.’

*****

Cassie looked up at Dean from her position curled at his side, a cunning smile on her face. 'Well, I’m glad they finally got that over with.’

Dean raised an eyebrow. 'You knew she’d go to him tonight?’

'I knew it when she begged for his jumper back. She’s had it bad for Sam for a long time.’ She grinned. 'All she had to do was get a little warmer.’


End file.
